A Letter From Klaus
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Based on the spoilers, my interpretation of what Klaus's letter to Caroline would say.


**Just something I decided to write based on the spoilers about Klaus writing Caroline a letter for the series finale. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline slightly stiffened after Josie excitedly handed her the envelope with a letter inside.

The letter from _him_.

Sitting down on the couch and taking a deep breath, she quickly opened the envelope and was already breathless from the first word:

 _Dear Caroline,_

 _I know it must be odd to hear from me after all this time but it seemed appropriate. Alaric Saltzman stopped by for a surprise visit to Elijah about ancient artifact nonsense, so surely we crossed paths as well. While I was tempted to throw him out he informed me of a visit of your own a few years back, with your daughters by your side._

Caroline pressed her lips together tight, remembering that day vividly and shaking away the concern she felt when informed he wasn't there.

 _You were seeking my help and I wasn't there for you. Words cannot fathom how sorry I am Caroline, for not being there the one time you truly needed me. My 'departure' was not voluntary and surely I would have been there if I could. New Orleans has been quite bleak lately and there is much I need to tell you but I wish to do so in person. I also met your daughters, Josie and Lizzie. They are beautiful, you have done well with them and that Josie is a snappy one, clearly takes after her mother._

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes with a soft smile tugging on her lips.

 _They are rather special children as well with very little guidance on how to manage their extraordinary powers, based on what Saltzman has told me. New Orleans can provide that for them, witches are practically our neighbors. My eldest sister Freya, yes more to discuss, is a witch and a quite powerful one at that. She has been training Hope with her abilities and I've no doubt she can do the same for your girls. Of course, I wouldn't be completely honest if I said this invitation was solely about the well being of your children. This could also be a fresh start for you as well, to finally start the life you were always meant to live outside of Mystic Falls. I know you haven't forgotten about Stefan, I don't expect you to move on from that anytime soon._

Her breath slightly hitched.

 _I'm not asking you to love me or be with me yet, just you being here would mean everything and more. We can discuss any potential of our relationship later on. Our time will come when it comes, I've always said that and I have meant it since. However, it is up to you to make that first step as it has always been. Coming here to New Orleans for your family is the priority and you know I would do anything for you Caroline. In the other envelope you'll see four first class tickets set to depart Saturday from Virginia to New Orleans._

Caroline ripped open the second envelope.

 _You have two days to decide what you wish to do with them but the decision is completely up to you. You are still welcomed even if decide not to leave then, you'll always be welcomed in my home Caroline. No matter what you decide, a reassurance that you at least received this would be nice and know that Alaric and your girls made it back home safely. I suggested mailing it but the girls insisted on being the messengers. You'd think I was kidding when I say they were fighting over who'd be the one to give it to you._

Caroline breathlessly laughed, film of tears covering her eyes.

 _Most of all Caroline, I hope you're well. And I never stopped thinking about you and hoping you were genuinely happy. I'm trying not to make this a sappy love letter but when I say I've missed you...everything starts to have a mind of its own. And I think back to when I first invited you to New Orleans at your graduation or when I left you that voicemail that you never said whether you received or not._

She gasped.

 _I hope you did and I still hope you'll let me show you all my city has to offer, maybe this can be that opportunity._

"Klaus..." She said softly, her hands shaking.

 _Anyways, I do hope you give this invitation much thought and how it wouldn't be a burden at all if you wished to raise your family here. Though I'm just getting settled back with my own family, I will help you with yours if you need me. Be good, Caroline and I hope to see you soon._

 _Fondly,_

 _Klaus_

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
